Recently, a number of technologies have been introduced to provide high-speed transmission of multimedia data over existing communication lines, such as power wires, coaxial cables, and phone lines. One such technology is the “G.hn” standard developed by the Telecommunication Standardization Sector of the International Telecommunications Union (ITU-T). When multiple communication lines are near each other, for example, in a bundle of copper communication lines installed in a conduit, there is a potential for a crosstalk relationship between at least some of the communication lines. In some scenarios, crosstalk reduces a Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) in affected communication lines and thereby reduces a maximum data rate which can be achieved in the affected communication lines. Existing solutions reduce the data rate in each line accordingly.